The present invention relates to a novel device repelling pests such as unwanted birds. Birds have been known to be quite destructive to the growing of farm crops. Birds also despoil edifices in more populated areas such as towns and cities.
Traditional methods of scaring birds have included the use of scarecrows, replicas of birds of prey such as owls, loud noises, chemicals and the like.
For example, U. S. Pat. No. 2,468,483, 3,319,247, 4,475,102 and 4,745,859 describe various devices which produce loud noises which tend to chase away birds. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,113,072 and 4,185,581 employ chemicals which tend to temporarily disable or paralyze birds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,770 uses a doll which simulates a cat and a device which produces noises when exposed to the wind.
Unfortunately many of the items heretofore invented for repelling and scaring birds are ineffective, since birds become accustomed to loud noises and visual cues. Chemicals, although effective, are often messy and toxic to certain desirable animals, such as pets and to humans.
A device for repelling pests, such as unwanted birds, which operates automatically and specifically when birds are present without harming the surrounding environment would be a great advance in the art of pest control.